Locations
LOBBY The lobby is a place on SharkBite where players that joined in the game and players that spawn here after the round ends and also get killed by the shark. It is an island with a lighthouse that has the top that can be accessed by the elevator. The top of the lighthouse allows you to see the view of the whole entire map. Inside the interior of the lobby has fan arts on the walls and the washed up store is located on the left inside the lobby. And also it has a glass view that allows players to see the front of the map. also located outside of the lobby, it has a lake with a waterfall that falls into a river that leads to the ocean. Also the perks store is located in front of the lobby doorway. And it has palm trees and Easter Island statues on the island. there is a beach where players are allowed to swim in but however players that are swimming in the beach will emit red particles as the shark might think someone is there but cannot kill them because there is a invisible border. And it has a cave that leads to the lower part of the island. Also players cannot get out of the lobby because the developers placed a invisible border around the island because they don't want survivors to get a free advantage by going on the island.Also some players have tried to glitched out of the lobby. ISLANDS Islands are places on the map that cannot be accessed by players.If it gets hit by boats, it will either cause the boat to fly and spin around or flipping them and sometimes doesn't make a few boats flip. Also you can hide behind islands that provides a barrier between you and the shark. UNDERWATER CAVE The underwater cave or also known as the shark cave or underwater shark spawn is a location located underneath the lobby.This is where the shark spawns in.When the players are teleported shortly to their boats.The text will read, "THE SHARK HAS BEEN RELEASED. A small scene will play, and the camera will cut to the underwater cave where the shark automatically goes out and moves. Also players can hide in there if they have the scuba tank but keep in mind that if players are in the water, again, they will emit red particles when the player hides in the underwater cave.the shark would go over there to find anyone hiding in there. Also Submarine and Stealth Boat can go inside the underwater cave. Trivia * If a player glitch out of the lobby, the shark will eat them.Whenever the player that glitch out of the lobby are jumping in the water , They will emit red particles when they are in the ocean.However, if they try again for the second time,they will either die or lose their hats, hair ,accessories, etc. * Also if a player places a duck float on top of the elevator, it will cause it to lag and makes more until someone places the duck float somewhere else. * A few players glitch inside the shark cage which it is located inside the lobby. Once the player glitches inside, they cannot get out unless they place a duck float near the cage that allows them to escape from it. * On the 2018 Christmas, the lobby inside used to be decorated with snowman and snow.There is also a display of the Santa Sleigh that used to be given to players for free when they join the Christmas event. However, the lobby no longer has the Santa Sleigh. * There is a tunnel to the right of the lobby where there is a painting of the great white shark. Category:Game Mechanics